LAST KISS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Historias cortas de Roy&Riza. Basadas en canciones, parrafos de libros, imagenes, mi imaginación. 10: ANIVERSARIO, Un año mas, en donde su recuerdo y sufrimiento continuan hasta la fecha, Riza sabe que fue la culpable, pero podra encontrar el consuelo en
1. Chapter 1

**_CAMPO DE BATALLA_**

El fragor de la batalla, comenzaba a disminuir. En parte debido a las bajas sufridas por el bando enemigo, en parte a las condiciones del clima.

A mitad del combate una intensa lluvia los había azotado; aun así Roy continuó por algún tiempo usando sus guantes y alquimia; cuando el uso de esta se hizo imposible, recurrió a las armas de fuego, como la mayoría de sus soldados.

Faltó de practica de tales armas; habían hecho que tardara más de lo debido en cargar la munición en pleno campo. Y la lentitud en una guerra era signo de derrota.

Una fuerte detonación se escuchó a su derecha; acompañado del único aroma que era capaz de reconocer a un kilómetro de distancia. Giró su cuerpo en dirección del ruido y del aroma; solo para toparse con unos cabellos dorados, que se habían desbordado como una presa.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo; la acérrima mujer ya se alejaba algunos metros de él. Verla ahí de pie entre el terror de la guerra; el frío de la noche, la lluvia y el lodo que se habían aferrado a su frágil cuerpo, le recordaban porque debía pelear y salir con vida.

Inexplicablemente frente a sus ojos; su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente. Abriendo de par en par sus ojos, ante tal escena, corrió hacia ella; sosteniéndola en sus brazos al tiempo que buscaba con la vista al culpable.

Lo encontró cerca de donde el estaba. El hombre que estuvo a punto de dispararle y al que Riza creyó muerto, había detonado su última munición en ella.

Nunca creyó que fuera capaz de dispararle a un hombre con tanta convicción; pero el cuerpo que sostenía lo ameritaba.

Cuando no le quedó la menor duda de que el condenado estaba muerto; corrió hacia la enfermería. Dejando al frente a Havoc.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar; su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. Y al creerlo las lagrimas acudieron sin freno a él, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

-"Coronel Mustang, la Teniente Hawkeye, esta bien, la bala solo perforo su clavícula y su desmayo fue debido al cansancio" –las palabras del doctor, fuero para él, la victoria en esa guerra.

La encontró recostada en la cama; con el brazo enyesado. Nada había cambiado en ella, conservaba incluso en esas condiciones, su belleza, que en vano trataban de opacar, el lodo y algunos rastros de sangre. Tomó su mano entre las de él, y comenzó a murmurar algo para si mismol.

-"No llores, aun no estoy muerta" –habló con voz entrecortada, al sentir su calidez y algunas lagrimas que corrían por su mano.

-"Tan solo es la lluvia. Me da gusto que estés bien, y por favor nunca mas vuelvas a asustarme como hoy, ¡quieres!"

-"Procure ser mas rápido cargando el cartucho, en ese caso"

-"Tengo en mente algo mejor. Nunca mas, dejarte venir a este tipo de misiones que ponen en riesgo lo mas valioso para mí. Mi pequeña"

Sonrojada ante tales palabras; trato de inclinarse y besar los labios de su protector.

* * *

Dedicado en especial, a mi amiga de larga distancia _ALCHEMIST-CAGALLI._ Espero te haya gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Y espero les guste a todas. Tal vez no es un final de maravilla, pero tenía que ser algo sutil. ahora que como soy un poco indecisa y en una parte pensé que quedaría mejor si Riza muriera, lo hice. Y aunque no me guste aceptarlo creo que quedo mejor.

Puedes leer ambas versiones y decidir cual es mejor, si me dejas un review, mas feliz estaré jeje. Por mi parte me quedo con este final, no me gusta ver sufrir a Roy.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI. **


	2. Chapter 2 PERDIDA

**_CAMPO DE BATALLA_**

* * *

_Es prácticamente la misma historia, pero como antes lo mencione, con una variación en el final._

* * *

El fragor de la batalla, comenzaba a disminuir. En parte debido a las bajas sufridas por el bando enemigo, en parte a las condiciones del clima.

A mitad del combate una intensa lluvia los había azotado; aun así Roy continuó por algún tiempo usando sus guantes y alquimia; cuando el uso de ésta se hizo imposible, recurrió a las armas de fuego, como la mayoría de sus soldados.

Faltó de practica de tales armas; habían hecho que tardara mas de lo debido en cargar la munición en pleno campo. Y la lentitud en una guerra era signo de derrota.

Una fuerte detonación se escuchó a su derecha; acompañado del único aroma que era capaz de reconocer a un kilómetro de distancia. Giró su cuerpo en dirección del ruido y del aroma; solo para toparse con unos cabellos dorados, que se habían desbordado como una presa.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo; la acérrima mujer ya se alejaba algunos metros de él. Verla ahí de pie entre el terror de la guerra; el frío de la noche, la lluvia y el lodo que se habían aferrado a su frágil cuerpo, le recordaban porque debía pelear y salir con vida.

Inexplicablemente frente a sus ojos; su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente. Abriendo de par en par sus ojos, ante tal escena, corrió hacia ella; sosteniéndola en sus brazos al tiempo que buscaba con la vista al culpable.

Lo encontró cerca de donde el estaba. El hombre que estuvo a punto de dispararle y al que Riza creyó muerto, había detonado su última munición, en ella.

Nunca creyó que fuera capaz de dispararle a un hombre con tanta convicción; pero el cuerpo que sostenía lo ameritaba.

* * *

Descargó toda su munición en el cuerpo del hombre que yacía herido, a unos metros de él.

Cuando el cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse y de la boca del arma solo expiraba una columna de humo. Roy se concentró en el cuerpo que sus brazos sostenían.

Se encontraba en la periferia del campo de batalla; ahí donde era un blanco fácil, pero no le importó. En el momento en que sus brazos recibieron a Riza, sus ojos se cruzaron por escasos segundos ella le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Roy giró el rostro de un lado a otro, mientras miles de lagrimas bañaban su rostro. Comenzó a llamarla, pronuncio su nombre tantas veces como su voz se lo permitió.

-"Riza, Riza, escúchame, háblame. Riza por favor no te vallas; no me dejes solo ahora que mas te necesito. Riza te amo, óyeme, te amo, que mas quieres que diga para que regreses"-

Permaneció sentado sobre sus piernas con el cuerpo sin vida de Riza en su regazo, aferrándose a él. Recobró la noción del tiempo, cuando escuchó a su espalda la voz exhausta de Havoc.

-"Coronel hemos ganado la contienda. Aunque esto no debería haber terminado de esa manera. Pero por favor, comprenda la teniente se ha ido " – puso una mano en su hombro y luego se alejo a reagrupar a las tropas.

Habían ganado. Esas fueron las palabras de Havoc, pero entonces por que no se sentía como tal. Porque, era fácil saberlo. La persona que mas quería por sobre todas las cosas y por la que hubiera dado todo, había muerto al protegerlo.

Y el había sido incapaz de cuidarla, ahora lo único que hacía era repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Y cuando las palabras no fueron suficientes; besó sus antes cálidos labios, ahora se sentían fríos, faltos de toda sensibilidad; como lo estaba ahora su corazón.

-"Riza te amo"

Pronunció por última vez dejando que ahora el viento dispersara sus palabras. Y tal vez de esa manera por primera vez, ella las llegara a escuchar. Pues nunca mas se las podría decir en vida.


	3. Chapter 3 SORPRESAS

**_SORPRESAS _**

Para Roy Mustang no existía lo sorpresivo.

En todos sus años como miembro de la milicia, y alquimista estatal, nunca nada lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pues siempre se mantenía dos pasos delante de sus objetivos, a dos pasos de su presa; útil para vencer a sus enemigos u obtener algo. Así que lo sorpresivo para él, simplemente era algo sobrehumano.

-"_Coronel, espero no se le haya olvidado nuestra cita, esta noche" _

_-"Eehh!"_ –la voz de Hawkeye lo había sacado bruscamente de sus reflexiones

_-"Recuerda que dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme. Y por eso era necesario la cita. Tal vez si no fuera tan distraído mi voz no lo tomaría por sorpresa" _

Esta bien, tal vez ese momento se podría traducir; como _un momento sorpresivo_. Pero eso no se repetiría; y en la cena, la sorprendida ahora sería Hawkeye, con la petición que le tenia preparada.

Puesto que Roy Mustang nunca era sorprendido; o se podría repetir dos veces en el mismo día.

_-" Riza, te gustaría ser mi esposa"_

_-"Desde luego Roy"_ –respondió feliz; mas tarde en el restauran. Al ver frente a ella el anillo y al hombre de su vida.

Tal vez para Roy Mustang, como para cualquier otro mortal, las sorpresas si existían.


	4. MI AMOR HACIA TÍ

_**MI AMOR HACIA TI **_

Era una mañana fresca y linda de primavera. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de una bella mujer, de ojos rojos y cabello rubio, ya había despertado debido a que su perro Black Hayate le lamia los pies, señal de que quería comer. Ya despues de eso se arregla para ir al cuartel, al llegar se sorprendio al verque el Coronel Mustang estaba detrás de su escritorio sonriendo, al verla Roy le dijo.

-BUENOS DIAS TENIENTE

-BUENOS DIAS CORONEL, SI ME PERMITE PREGUNTARLE ¿QUE HACE AQUÍ TAN TEMPRANO?

-OBVIAMENTE PORQUE ME LEVANTE TEMPRANO TENIENTE

-ES CIERTO CORONEL DISCULPE LA PREGUNTA

Y esa fue la única platica que habían hecho en el día, ya que desde que llegaron los demas el día estuvo muy ocupado y se fueron todos cansados del cuartel. Ahora solo quedaban Riza y Roy. Todo estaba en silenció hasta que Roy rompe el silenció y dice:

-QUE DIA TAN AGITADO TUVIMOS ¿NO LO CREE ASI TENIENTE?

-SI SEÑOR,(con ojos vidriosos) CORONEL ESPERO Y DISCULPE MI ATREVIMIENTO PERO DE TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE HA CONOCIDO ¿CUAL ES LA QUE LE HA ATRAIDO MAS?

-TENIENTE ESA PREGUNTA SE LA CONTESTARE CON EL TIEMPO Y AHORA SERA MEJOR QUE VAYA A DESCANSAR

-(limpiandose los ojos) SI CORONEL TIENE RAZON, LO VERE MAÑANA

Los días siguientes pasaron igual, todos con mucho trabajo y al final del día Roy y Riza terminaban con la misma plática.

Una tarde llego a Roy una invitación, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Elizia.

Despues de la fiesta de Elizia, todo menos Elizia (quien se había quedado dormida) fueron a comer a un restaurante, platicaron un rato y bailaron. El baile era de parejas (obviamente) Hughes y Gracia, Ed y Winry ( aunque no tienen nada que ver con la historia, pero los puse de relleno) y Riza y Roy (obviamente), durante el baile Roy al oido de Riza le dice:

-BIEN TENIENTE EN CUANTO A LA PREGUNTA QUE ME HA HECHO TODA LA SEMANA, LA MUJER CON LA QUE ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIR MI VIDA ES CON USTED TENIENTE, NO LE CONTESTABA PORQUE NO ESTABA SEGURO DE LA RESPUESTA

-ME ALIVIA ESCUCHAR ESO CORONEL, PERO PENSABA QUE AMABA A OTRA

-NO RIZA, LA UNICA MUJER QUE HE AMADO EN MI VIDA HA SIDO USTED

Despues de eso Royla besa, ella en vez de rechazarlo lo acepto. Siguieron bailando hasta que acabo la fiesta, Roy lleva a Riza al lago y le dice:

-CREO QUE LO QUE DIJE HACE RATO LO DEBI DE HABER HECHO HACE MUCHO

-YO TAMBIEN SE LO DEBI DE HABER DICHO ANTES ROY

Despues de eso Roy la besa, ella lo corresponde apasionadamente, pone los fuertes brazos del coronel en su citura y pone sus brazos en el cuello de Roy. Y así duran unos minutos hasta que se separan y Riza le dice:

-TE AMO ROY Y NO IMPORTA SI SACRIFICO MI VIDA CON TAL DE SALVAR LA TUYA

-NO TE PREOCUPES NO DEJARE QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO

* * *

Bueno, esta no es directamente una historia mía, le pertenece a unamigo, que me la hizo por una apuesta que perdio (jaja...). Esta linda, no lo creen?.

Leanla y pienselo mucho como se que les va a gustar dejen un review, sip. Ok gracias

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**

**en colaboración con Roy Mustang (conocido en el bajo mundo como Enrique (jajaja))**


	5. Chapter 5 HISTORIA

**HISTORIA**

La historia para Roy Mustang, era muy distinta a como todos la conocían.

La historia del Alquimista de Fuego, no inicia en la prehistoria, no existía Edad Media, ni Renacimiento, mucho menos contaban las guerras. No, nada de eso existía en su concepción de historia, y es que el empleaba ese termino en algo mucho mejor.

-"Coronel... Coronel Mustang, despierte la conferencia esta por terminar" –sintió un ligero movimiento y la voz de su Teniente Hawkeye.

-"Eehh, ya tan pronto terminó. Es una verdadera lastima, fue muy interesante" –expresó después de un rato mas. Cuando las luces del auditorio se prendían, y él y Riza se dirigían a la salida.

-"Y sabe al menos de que trató"

-"Hmm"-

-"Por que no me sorprende!" –pronunció resignada –"Hablaron de historia Coronel. De la evolución del hombre, y como gracias a su necesidad de proteger a la sociedad creó una organización, que hoy se conoce como la milicia"

-"¡Valla!. Eres asombrosa, como pudiste permanecer atenta a todo eso"

-"A eso venimos, no lo recuerda. Además es historia básica"

-"Vera Teniente, el problema aquí; es que yo no comparto la opinión de los demás. Usted sabe, evolución del hombre, de la milicia, historia, todo eso para mí tiene otro significado"

-"Y entonces se puede saber cual es el significado que usted le da" –interrogó la joven mujer

-"¡Ah! Eso es fácil. Para mí la historia se comenzó a escribir en el día en que te conocí. No hay nada mejor para uno que decidir cuando y con quien se inicia el recuento de su propia historia"

-"Y porque cree usted eso, no tiene coherencia lo que dice " –aunque su actitud demostraban lo contrario

-"Porque es preferible hablar de anécdotas que viviste al lado de la persona que amas... y no hablar de cosas que no viviste" –Encontró propicio la situación, para revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. La sinceridad de sus palabras, produjeron que Riza se expresara mas abiertamente

-"Tienes razón... me gusta tu ideología"

-"Te gusta mi ideología... solo eso?" –Preguntó aparentemente sorprendido, por la respuesta de su compañera.

-"Bueno... digamos que es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti"

-"Quieres agregar otro punto a mi favor..." –pregunto con tono seductor, en tanto que su rostro cerraba su sugerencia.

-"..."

Después de esa noche Riza Hawkeye pudo comprender las palabras de Roy, y compartir con él algo mas que esa ideología. Pues para ella, su historia empezaba a ser escrita al lado del hombre que amaba y que sabía la amaba.

* * *

Semana de inspiración... no lo creen?.. **TAO JUN SHINOMORI**.


	6. Chapter 6 TEOLOGÍA

**TEOLOGIA **

Roy Mustang no creía Dios.

No creía que existiese una persona capaz de poseer un poder diferente al de ellos... los alquimistas, un poder que muchos creían era capaz de realizar cosas sorprendentes, o como muchos lo llamaban milagros.

El alquimistas de la llama, había aprendido a no confiar en esa persona... una vez... hace varios años cuando aún era un niño, lo creyó. Pero su ingreso a la milicia comenzó a plantearle serias dudas acerca de su magnificencia. La guerra en Ishbal comenzó, trayendo consigo todo lo contrarío a ese paraíso prometido... destrucción...cadáveres por doquier ... muertes... desolación...pánico... tristeza y desolación, fue lo único que conoció durante ese tiempo.

Y en lo único que podía creer ya no era en la existencia de Dios, en su lugar esa imagen celestial fue remplazada por la de demonios, seres que al contrarío de Dios, su mano y poder sobre la tierra era fácil de observar. E Ishbal era el ejemplo mas caro de su obra y destrucción.

**-"Coronel Mustang se encuentra bien" –**Su tierna voz, lo saco de su ensimismamiento

**-"Hawkeye que hace aquí. No es su turno de hacer guardia" –**le hablo cabizbajo, con todas esas cuestiones dando vueltas en su mente

**-"Si, lo se... tan solo me preocupe por usted coronel" –**respondió pausada mientras se sentaba a su lado, frente a la fogata, en silenció, observando en lento danzar del fuego.

**-"Sabe Hawkeye, desde hace tiempo me he estado preguntando, porque seguimos en este lugar... porque seguimos en medio de esta masacre, para que peleamos si no hemos conseguido nada" **

**-"Lo hemos hecho coronel, peleamos porque buscamos preservar las ilusiones de las demás personas, para recordarles que no todo es oscuridad en éste mundo"**

**-"Y a nosotros quien no lo recuerda Hawkeye: si no puedo creer en nadie; ni siquiera en Dios como las demás personas " **

Sus palabras y su mirada perdida, envuelta en una de esas cruentas escenas que había vivido durante las últimas semanas... la conmovieron y la llevaron a hacer algo que había contemplado durante tanto tiempo, pero que nunca pensó se materializara. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Roy, girándolo hacía el de ella, quedando ahora uno frente al otro. Sin que él terminara de comprenderlo la joven mujer acerco su rostro hasta el de él, besándolo delicadamente; buscando recordarle el motivo de su existencia y su estancia en aquel lugar.

**-"En mi Coronel... puede confiar en mi y en lo que siento por usted" **

Le respondió en apenas un susurró, sosteniendo aún entre sus manos su rostro y brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Lo último que pudo hacer Roy su estrecharla entre sus brazos y contemplar una vez mas el fuego, ahora con un nuevo concepto.

Roy Mustang no creía en la existencia de ningún otro ser supremo, que no fuera ella... la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos... que lo había acompaño a lo largo de su vida... y que tantas veces le recordaba con la misma pasión el porque de su existencia. Y es que si para Roy Mustang existiese un Dios, ese sería solo la mujer que amaba... Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Una mas de mi rápida inspiración. Gracias a Motoko que me apoyo y amenazo para que la terminara, y también a Sheila que no me ayudo, solo me quito el tiempo... pero esta bien me caes bien... y para que después no digas que no me acuerdo de ti y no se que mas, mira y hazte cuenta que esto paso en el manga jaja.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	7. Chapter 7 GOLOSINAS

**GOLOSINAS **

En todas las personas radica por muy oculto que este el pecado de la gula. Y Roy Mustang no estaba exento de caer en tal tentación.

Todas las mañanas apenas llegaba a su oficina e incluso antes de que avanzara mas, el alquimista de la llama, podía distinguir cajas con regalos de alguna linda chica que deseaba salir con el militar. Lo mas común era hallar presentes con algún tipo de golosinas... desde caramelos hasta chocolates.

Abría las cartas y leía rápidamente antes de que estas fueran a terminar en el cesto de basura o como la mayoría hecha cenizas con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Para después pasar la mirada sobre la caja, la revisaba, abría, observaba su contenido: bombones cubiertos de chocolates, caramelos de menta, chocolates de todo tipo... todos ellos con un pequeño y sutil mensaje erótico.

Esos regalos chicos o grandes, siempre terminaban sobre los escritorios de sus subordinados, intactos... puestos ahí para que todos pudieran disfrutar de lo que Roy Mustang gustaba y disfrutaba. Ellos agradecían tal gesto, pero muchas veces se cuestionaban porque Roy nunca tomaba siquiera uno de ellos... y después se jactaba de que esos regalos eran sencillamente una delicia.

La respuesta era fácil. El Coronel no necesitaba de ninguna confitería... para sucumbir a la tentación de probar algo dulce y cálido... le bastaba con saborear por las mañanas los cálidos labios de su teniente y por las noches poder disfrutar de su cuerpo... saborear como si se tratasen de dulces, cada parte de su virginal cuerpo.

Pues para Roy Mustang... Riza Hawkeye... era su pequeña gula carnal.

* * *

Que piensan... si les gusto pueden dejar un review y ahí opinan si les gustaría ver los demas pecados representados desde luego que por Roy y Riza. 

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	8. Chapter 8 PASADO

**PASADO**

Riza Hawkeye nunca se detenía a pensar porque jalaba una y otra vez el gatillo de su arma. No, mentira si lo hacía, pero lo que nunca determinantemente, ella misma se lo había auto impuesto, era voltear hacía atrás... al pasado... a los cuerpos que ella derribo, para solo mantener uno con vida.

Y que al contrario de él, ella prefería no reprocharse tales actos. Roy constantemente le preguntaba, si lo odiaba por haber matado en Ishbal. Pregunta estúpida, cada que el osaba a formulársela, en el interior de la joven Teniente se formaba un vació y algunas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Su respuesta siempre era la misma.

Lo cobijaba con sus brazos en una infinita ternura y con voz temblorosa le hablaba –**"Nunca Roy, simplemente no podría" **

Su principal razón era por que lo amaba, pero si nunca se lo había dicho era porque muchas veces, sentía que aquella pregunta tendría que habérsela hecho ella a él. _–"Roy me odias, por haber matado a tantas personas" ._

_S_olo con pensar en su respuesta su corazón se estremecía. Así que prefería callar, porque ya fuera un si o un no. Ella nunca titubearía a la hora de jalar ese gatillo, con tal de que nadie le arrancara lo mas preciado para ella.

Y es que tal vez, muy pocos podrían comprenderla, pero Riza Hawkeye, sabía que si alguna vez mirase al pasado, se perdería en su propio karma, bien lo sabía, por eso prefería mirar al frente y gozar de la sonrisa de su coronel... de Roy Mustang... del hombre que tanto amaba y por el cual seguía disparando.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	9. Chapter 9 PALABRAS

**PALABRAS**

Aunque no eran frecuentes ese tipo de palabras, y ni Riza estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas, ni Roy a pronunciarlas, siempre les resultaba grato a una el escucharlas y al otro pronunciarlas.

Y es que su relación, así tan fría y seria a los ojos de los demás; siempre de trabajo, siempre tan llena de formalismos y muestras de respeto era fácil de comprender. Nadie dudaba que entre superior y subordinada lo único que existiese fuera pura muestra de profesionalismo, entre ellos no cabía el pensar que detrás de esos dos muros de orgullo, ambiciones y que distaban abismalmente los gustos de ambos, pudiese nacer alguna vez, algún día ese sentimiento llamado _"amor". _

Absurdo era el solo pensarlo, el un mujeriego y reconocido por sus miles de conquistas, ella obsesionada con el perfeccionamiento de su puntería, era de tontos quien lo pensara. Y en realidad nadie lo creía, cuando escuchaban por los pasillos que alguna secretaria celosa de la Teniente mencionara algo de _-"Seguro mantienen una relación amorosa" _-. Algún militar se detenía y decía que eso era imposible, hasta la misma mujer terminaba por aceptarlo.

Nadie lo creía y nadie lo sabía.

Pero en ciertos momentos; él los sabía: cuando ella se sentía cansada, abrumada por el trabajo y pretendía caer en la cotidianidad. Roy Mustang conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos; le permitía caminar a su lado mientras en voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro melodioso pronunciaba solo para ella.

**-"Teniente la amo"**

**-"Lo se Coronel"**

**-"Riza te amo ... eres todo para mí"**

**-"Lo se Roy ... yo también te amo"**

Una sonrisa que solo ellos podían comprender y una mirada reiteraban en ambos esas palabras, y todas las que los labios no pueden pronunciar pero que sin duda se conocen.

En esas ocasiones tan raras, los demás militares se preguntaban de que podrían hablar, seguro de algo importante para que él acceda a que su subordinada camine a la par del gran alquimista de la llama... pero seguro eran cuestiones laborales. Porque en ellos no podría nacer nunca otro sentimiento, de ningún tipo.

Lo que los demás no sabían era que entre Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, siempre había habido amor, el mismo amor por el cual estaban en ese lugar, uno detrás del otro, el mismo amor que nadie sabía y nunca hubieran comprendido. Que alguien se amara tanto y no lo pudiera expresar... era algo que nadie que no fuese Roy y Riza lo comprendían y aceptaba.

Pues para ellos las palabras no existían, tan solo la seguridad de que su amor era correspondido.

**--.Sherrice Adjani.--**


	10. Chapter 10 ANIVERSARIO

**ANIVERSARIO**

Cuando Riza Hawkeye abrió los ojos esa fría mañana, acompañada de la primera ventisca fría que rodeo su cuerpo supo que ese día era diferente de los demás y tan parecido al de hace cinco años que sin que ella lo quisiera su mente regreso a esa época, salió de su estupor al escuchar el frenético ladrido de Hayate.

La había estado observando y se dio cuenta de su cambio tan brusco, normalmente solía rascarle la cabeza apenas se despertaba para después dirigirse a la ducha y darle de comer, pero ahora lucía triste, sin ánimos.

Se dirigió a la ducha sin ánimos y al salir en lugar de elegir su usual uniforme militar tomo otro.

Ese día Roy llego temprano a la oficina o será que era Riza la que llegaba tarde. Como sea, el aparto la vista de los papeles y apenas la vio se pregunto, como todos los que la veían. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que portaba el uniforme de gala?.

Roy permaneció un momento pensando en ese porque, cuando descubrió que ese día era el único que ella vestía ese uniforme, y aunado a él venía... alzo la vista y acertó. Riza Hawkeye no era la de siempre, ahora lucía un rostro temeroso, lloroso y junto con la culpa venía el sufrimiento.

Los saludos sin ánimos y apenas si reviso en todo el día su trabajo. Todos sus compañeros notaron el brusco cambió pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle algo, tan solo se conformaron con despedirse de ella antes de salir de la oficina.

Creyéndose sola en la oficina se puso de pie, camino a la ventana observando con sus ojos inexpresivos algo que la lastimaba, se abrazo a si misma al tiempo que unas cristalinas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su vista se nublo pero aún continuaba viendo aquel momento que la había marcado de por vida.

Se sobresalto al sentir como unas cálidas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, al escuchar su voz tuvo miedo de girarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

**-"Que te sucede porque te deprime tanto este día, lo he notado desde hace cinco años" –**Pregunto Roy con voz cariñosa.

**-"Sabes que día es hoy Roy"**

**-"Hace cinco años termino la guerra en Ishbal"**

**-"Roy, para mí es un año mas de luto. Hace cinco años mate a mi última victima, un niño ishbalano. Es algo de lo que no puedo sentirme orgullosa y lo único que puedo hacer es recordar como arrebate su joven vida"**

Su llanto aumento y buscando consuelo se giro hacía Roy abrazándolo y recargando su rostro en su pecho. Roy llevo lentamente sus manos hacia la espalda de Riza, ciñéndola mas contra él dejándola llorar todo el tiempo que ella necesitara.

**-"Lo siento tanto Riza, nunca debí aceptar que fueras testigo de esa masacre. Riza de todas las personas creo que tu eres la que menos remordimientos debes tener. Solo lo hacías por cumplir ordenes" **

**-"Pero aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer para olvidar a ese pequeño" **

**-"Dame una oportunidad para intentarlo, déjame compartir tu dolor..." **

No esperaba respuesta alguna pero no por eso sus palabras dejaban de ser ciertas. Solo después de un largo silenció Riza pronuncio las palabras que Roy tanto había esperado.

**

* * *

**

**---Sherrice Adjani---**


End file.
